


Speak These Words For Me

by dragonsir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cliche, Fluff, Humor, Laketown, M/M, Missing Scene, Nervous, Pining, Romance, Some angst, Teasing, actually headcanon, balin is short, bilbo's not shy, but it doesn't condtradict canon, cavities, not shy, so its canon, sorry bout that, super fluffy, super tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsir/pseuds/dragonsir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodnight, amrálimé,” Thorin whispered into Bilbo’s ear.</p><p>“Hmm?” came Bilbo’s muffled voice against Thorin’s chest.</p><p>Thorin froze, heart leaping into his throat. The hobbit was still awake. Slightly panicked, he swallowed past the lump in his throat and said, “I… amrálimé-it means… my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Thorin doesn't know how to admit his feelings. Luckily, Bilbo isn't an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak These Words For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peasantlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantlock/gifts).



> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> This is my first fic, so I hope you like it :)

The evening had been surprisingly uneventful.

 

Of course, the company _had_ rode the day away in barrels down a river, been attacked by orcs, nearly shot by Bard, paid Bard to ferry them, been arrested, Bard attempted to discredit Thorin’s claim to the mountain, and Thorin had to woo the sleazy Master and the slimy little man at his side just to get beds for everyone.

 

But compared to the rest of their journey, the evening was uneventful.

 

The Master had thrown them a party in honor of their return, but the townsfolk had left and the company settled down for sleep. Bofur had fallen asleep under the table in the middle of the party and snoozed away while the rest of the company were laid out cots and blankets in the hall for the night.

 

Thorin had put Kíli next to Fíli and hoped that being near his brother would help him ignore the pain in his leg for the night. Kíli was stubborn enough to pretend he was fine, but he’d gotten pale throughout the day. He would be better by morning; hopefully.

 

Thorin stepped around each cot, making sure everyone had enough blankets, and that they were all sleeping. It wouldn’t due to have a groggy company facing a fire-breathing dragon on the morrow.

 

Satisfied, Thorin turned to walk back to his own cot when he heard a sniffle behind him.

 

He turned to see their burglar nestled in a little nook in the wall. The light was dim as most of the lamps had been put out, but Thorin could see that the hobbit’s cheeks were glistening.

 

“Master Baggins?” Thorin called.

 

The hobbit’s eyes darted over to him and he quickly wiped off his face. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

 

Thorin blinked and made up his mind. He walked over to the hobbit’s cot and sat near his elbow.

 

“It is natural to be afraid.”

 

The hobbit stared determinedly at the ceiling.

 

Thorin continued, “All of us are.” The hobbit huffed. “Yes, even I am. We have come so far and now we are facing our most dangerous task ahead. No one wise goes into battle with a dragon lightly.”

 

“I’m not exactly going into battle with him, will I?” the hobbit said dryly.

 

“You will be fine,” Thorin said. The hobbit looked over to him in confusion. “You are luckier than most people and I have no doubt that if anyone can survive it will be you-”

 

“It’s not me that I’m worried about.” The hobbit looked at Thorin gravely. He had never seen him so forlorn.

 

Bilbo feared for the company.

 

Thorin sighed and looked out over at the sleeping dwarves, his kin, his family. And Bilbo was a part of the family now. Desperation clawed at his chest as he looked back at Bilbo, who was watching him with understanding and sympathy now.

 

Thorin felt his throat clench. Bilbo had come to mean more to him than most in the company now. Only his nephews did he love more.

 

Bilbo was honorable in a way he hadn’t recognized at first, willing to set out on a hopeless journey that was practically suicidal. And when faced with doubt from the company leader, he’d stood up for himself and offered the truth. Then waved his little sword at Azog to defend said leader.

 

Thorin loved him and he had no idea how to say it. And they all might be dead by tomorrow anyway.

 

“Bilbo…”

 

The hobbit huffed a laugh and smiled at him. Thorin’s stomach lurched; Bilbo rarely smiled at him.

 

“What?” Thorin asked.

 

Bilbo was still grinning. “I do believe this is the first time you’ve called me by my first name.”

 

Thorin frowned. “I’m sure you are mistaken.”

 

“I’m sure that I’m not.”

 

Thorin huffed a laugh and smiled a little back. “Would you prefer I called you grocer instead, seeing as ‘Bilbo’ offends you?”

 

Bilbo sighed. “No, just Bilbo is fine.” He smiled at Thorin again.

 

“Well then. Bilbo.” Thorin smiled gently at him. “I bid you a good night.” He didn’t notice that Bilbo’s smile fell a bit.

 

As he made to get up, Bilbo said, “Wait, Thorin…”

 

Thorin looked back to him. “Yes?”

 

Bilbo pursed his lips and his brow furrowed. “Will you stay? Please?”

 

Thorin paused for a moment to let the request sink in. His heart seemed eager to beat out of his chest. He slowly nodded.

 

Bilbo gave him a small grin and scooted to make room for Thorin on the cot. Thorin lay himself next to him and offered his right arm as a pillow for Bilbo. He looked at it for a few seconds before scooting closer and resting his head on Thorin’s arm. Bilbo wrapped his right arm around Thorin’s waist and back. Thorin gave into the impulse to pull Bilbo against his chest and run his fingers through Bilbo’s soft curls.

 

There was an indignant huff against his chest. “If you wanted to cuddle, you could have said so.”

 

Thorin chuckled and rested his chin over Bilbo’s head. “Go to sleep, grocer.”

 

Bilbo sighed angrily and was silent for a few moments.

 

“You have tiny feet.”

 

“I do not.”

 

“Yes you do. They’re adorable.”

 

Thorin ruffled at being called adorable. “At least I’m not short.”

 

“I’m not short.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“I’m taller than Balin.”

 

“ _Everyone_ is taller than Balin.”

 

Bilbo exhaled forcefully into Thorin’s chest. “

 

“Very well. Good night.”

 

Thorin smiled into Bilbo’s hair. Lying like this every night, talking nonsense to Bilbo and falling asleep in his arms, that was worth fighting a dragon for.

 

But he still hadn’t told Bilbo. He debated in his head how to say it. How to explain all of the fear that comes with loving someone that you don’t think you could live without. How all of that fear is worth the chance to say ‘I love you’ at least once before the world falls away to fire and ash.

 

The truth, Thorin decided. There is no easier way to explain anything.

 

Thorin pulled away from Bilbo a bit to finally admit to everything. Bilbo’s eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out.

 

Words died in Thorin’s throat. He couldn’t bear to wake Bilbo when it may be his last chance at a peaceful sleep. That was what he told himself.

 

Thorin leaned back into Bilbo’s embrace.

 

“Goodnight, _amrálimé,”_ Thorin whispered into Bilbo’s ear.

 

“Hmm?” came Bilbo’s muffled voice against Thorin’s chest.

 

Thorin froze, heart leaping into his throat. The hobbit was still awake. Slightly panicked, he swallowed past the lump in his throat and said, “I… _amrálimé_ it means… my friend.”

 

Bilbo was still for a long moment. Then a small rustle drifted to Thorin’s ears as Bilbo pulled himself tighter against the dwarf and nuzzled his head more comfortably into Thorin’s chest. “Thank you Thorin. Goodnight,” he murmured.

 

Thorin sighed in relief. “Goodnight Bilbo.” He clenched his jaw and silently cursed his own stupidity. He could admit his feelings to himself but not to his beloved burglar. His heart ached with longing, tortured with desire and uncertainty, as Bilbo breathed against the dwarf’s chest. Thorin rested his cheek on top of the hobbit’s head and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill into Bilbo’s soft curls.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning was fairly uneventful as well. They all packed up to leave with their meager belongings and were given clothes that almost fit. Thorin was given several red capes for him and his nephews. He offered them to Fíli and Kíli but they only laughed and said their uncle was majestic enough for all three of them.

 

Thorin brought a second one with him as they left the building and double checked they had everything. He found Bilbo apart from everyone, near an alley. He wasn’t too hard to spot with a ridiculous helmet on his head. His eyes were downcast and he fidgeted nervously.

 

Concerned, Thorin walked over to him and asked, “Is everything alright, Master Baggins?”

 

Bilbo looked up at him and gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yes, I’m quite alright. Just- a little nervous I suppose.”

 

Thorin nodded and held out the cape. “I would like you to wear this.” Bilbo gingerly took it.

 

“Are you sure? No one else is wearing one. Except you,” Bilbo said.

 

“You vouched for me last night. If it weren’t for you and everything else you have done for us, we would not be here. You have had to do more than your fair share, and I am grateful.” Thorin smiled warmly at Bilbo. “I’d be honored if you wore it.”

 

Bilbo simply stared for a short while, as if contemplating Thorin’s words. Then he nodded. “Alright.”

 

He wrapped it around himself and fastened it about his shoulders. “It’s a bit long.” He lifted it up a few feet and it barely left the ground.

 

“You won’t have to wear it when we get to the mountain. It’s only for show here.”

 

“I’d rather wear the cape than this absurd helmet,” Bilbo said as he adjusted the helm.

 

“It’s becoming on you,” Thorin said. Bilbo huffed a laugh. He looked out the town, unfocused, as if his thoughts were elsewhere.

 

“Thorin. About what you said last night…”

 

“You need not apologize. You’re company was welcome.”

 

Bilbo smiled ruefully. “It’s not that. It’s that word that you called me. The one that you said meant ‘my friend.’”

 

Thorin felt his stomach drop to the ground. “What about it?”

 

“I… heard Kíli say it to an elf. And I don’t think it means what you told me it means,” Bilbo continued.

 

Thorin’s heart stuttered in his chest. “Bilbo, I… wait, what elf?!”

 

Bilbo’s eyes went wide. “Well, I- don’t change the subject! What does that word really mean, Thorin?!”

 

The others started at the yelling and Bilbo huffed, grabbed Thorin’s sleeve and led them into the alley. Thorin could swear he heard Bilbo muttering under his breath, “for the love of…all of these damnable dwarves,” but he didn’t think it would be wise to bring it up at the present time.

 

Bilbo stopped a few feet in the alley and spun to face Thorin.

 

Thorin thought he might snap at him again, but Bilbo looked much calmer. Perhaps even a little scared.

 

“Thorin,” he said quietly, almost a whisper. There was a slight tremble to his voice. “Do…do you love me?”

 

The world seemed to spin around Thorin. All of it fell away and it was only him and Bilbo. Bilbo who was looking almost petrified in Thorin’s silence.

 

“Yes,” he said hoarsely.

 

Bilbo’s expression did not change. He stared and stared at Thorin, who was sure the ground would open and swallow him if the hobbit did not say something soon.

 

“Bilbo?” The hobbit only looked at him. Then a smile broke over his face, brighter than the sunrise. Thorin found his arms full of hobbit and warm lips pressed to his.

 

Thorin’s breath hitched and he pressed back, savoring the taste of Bilbo on his tongue. He pulled the hobbit close, an arm around his waist and another in his hair, angling his face to deepen the kiss.

 

He ran his tongue over Bilbo’s lips, coaxing them open. Bilbo he moaned almost imperceptibly and let Thorin press his tongue inside. Bilbo sucked lightly and Thorin hummed with adoration.

 

They pulled away from each other slowly, their bodies still pressed together, faces only inches apart.

 

“I love you, too,” Bilbo whispered. Thorin beamed at him and pressed his forehead to Bilbo’s.

 

“Even with my tiny feet?” he rumbled.

 

Bilbo grinned at him. “Yes. Even with those useless things.”

 

The two of them stood there a little longer, savoring the other’s presence before they’d have to end this precious moment between them.

 

While they did that, most of the company grumbled as Nori collected their money.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo Hoo! Thank you everyone for reading.
> 
> I know this is sooooo fluffy and short, and I am a terrible writer, but hey, so was Tolkien and look how that turned out for him.
> 
> Comments always welcome! Happy Holidays!


End file.
